Soaring on my Own
by Ramenlvr15
Summary: Penguin Revolution Keiko is a talented young actress with her whole career ahead of her. The problem? She's too busy with work to make any friends. Maybe, just maybe it's time to go solo with a little help from a Ayaori, Ryo, and Fujimaru...


**Hello! Well, I'm just gonna quickly say that I love Tsukuba Sakura-senpai's Penguin Revolution! This is my first fanfic for it, and I hope (if anyone's reading this) that you enjoy it. I write for fun, so I love reviews. You can flame me if you want, I don't really care. Just know that I'll ignore your comments if you do! Well, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of theADORABLE Penguin Revolution characters, its plot, blah-blah-blah, you know the drill! I do however own Momichi and Keiko/Riku-chan! (And several other future characters, but shhh! that's a secret!)**

"Momichi! Hurry up, we start working in twenty minutes!" shouted the teen with short multi-colored streaks in her hair. This only drew a little attention to herself since she already looked like one of the many punks that ran rampant in every city in Japan. Still, once they'd gotten a glimpse of the person shouting, they continued on with their business.

"Wait…up…(pant)…Riku-chan!" gasped the young woman still running to catch up.

"You're too slow! They won't wait on us if we're late! I'm going ahead!" huffed the girl tearing off through the crowd of people yet again.

"Why do we have to run?? Couldn't we have waited for a cab?" sighed Momichi wearily, grasping her side as she looked after the girl. She had to get the impatient talents…

Riku however was busy plowing through people in her haste to get to the studio. She cut a sharp left and ran down the street, swinging open the side door to the brick building hoping that Momichi would catch up sometime soon.

Unfortunately, there was a lot of security around. She wouldn't be able to make it to a bathroom to change so she ducked behind a table laid out with food for the crew.

She pulled off her wig, letting long brown locks fall down her back and ruffled it slightly so it wouldn't look so messy from being covered up all day. She unzipped her jacket revealing one of her favorite tee shirts and took the fake studs out of her ear. She shoved it all into her back pack and stood up trying to be as unsuspicious as possible.

"Namagashi-san! I didn't see you come in!" She almost hit the roof it startled her so badly.

Before she could say anything, the director had his arm slung around her shoulder. His cap was pulled down over untamed hair, sunglasses on inside a building, a usual fashion statement among many movie makers, which she didn't fully understand. "I'm so glad you made it! I was worried that Yasuoka Productions changed their mind about letting us have you!"

"They couldn't keep me away if they tried," she said respectfully. "Is Ayaori-san here yet? There's a few lines I want to go over with him quick."

"I believe he's over by the dressing rooms getting ready as we speak, you should really go get your make-up done to Namagashi-san," the director added letting her go while he went to go check up on lights.

Making sure she still had her backpack and script, the actress headed over to make up. She was guided to a chair where two artists began to cover her face. She wasn't all that fond of it, but it was necessary for her acting career.

"Ayaori-kun, I have to go take this call. I'll be back to check up on you in a few minutes."

Her head turned at the sound of the name which earned a frustrated cry from the make up artist trying to put eyeliner on her as he completely missed her face and drew on his arm. Of course, everyone else seemed to have frozen in anticipation of some tension. They were after all dealing with two talents from rival companies.

"Hello Ayaori-san," she said rather cheerfully. The room seemed to breath again as preparations continued to move forward. "Got your script memorized? I've got a couple of places I wanted to run over before we started, would you mind?"

"Not at all," was the response from the Peacock idol. "How has your day been going?"

"Busy," she sighed. "I was kind of hoping for a break, but you know how often that happens. I actually almost fell asleep in lessons today. Kano-senpai freaked out..."

"Naragashi-san, could you please hold still for just a moment longer?" asked the blond man trying to paint her lips in lip gloss.

"Right, sorry!"

"Keiko-chan! What were you thinking running off like that?! What if you had gotten hurt, died, or worse, gotten lost again?!?" exclaimed Momichi who seemed to have finally caught up and was now standing next to Keiko's chair somewhat sweaty apparently checking for broken bones.

"Momichi-chan, I'm fine. You were just being too slow so I went ahead. Really, it's not my fault you're getting a little out of shape…" complained Keiko taking back her arm just as the make-up artist finished.

"Whether or not I'm in top shape is not the issue!" interjected Momichi, standing a little straighter. "As your manager, it's my job to make sure you become the best! How else am I supposed to do that if I don't know where you are?? Kano-sama would have my job and my head if something happened to you!"

Keiko stood up. "I'd rather not talk about Kano-senpai right now. I'm just fine Momichi, you do an excellent job taking care of me," she reassured her spastic manager. "Can you watch my things? I have homework to do later and I don't want to lose it."

"Of course!"

"Everyone on set!!"

"Shoot, we didn't get to rehearse!"

PeNgUiNpEnGuIn

"Good work everyone! We'll see you all back on set tomorrow!"

Keiko meandered off set while other cast members poured over to congratulate Makoto Ayaori on his acting. She sighed and managed to sneak past several other people coming toward her for the same reason. Momichi was nearby with her backpack and she happily took back her posessions. She reached inside and pulled out a mirror. Her manager decided to fill her in on the next day's schedule as she tried to scrub blush off of her cheeks.

"Don't forget, you have the dance lessons at three tomorrow."

"I hate dancing, I look ridiculous whenever I try to do it," she sighed. Momichi-chan didn't seem to hear her however.

"Tomorrow's filming starts at four and I have a mangager meeting at two-thirty, so I'll definitely be done in time to get us a cab. Oh, and after that don't forget you're having dinner with Shacho and the other top two-"

"Momichi-chan, would it be possible to cancel everything else after filming?" Keiko asked, biting her lip in apprehension. The explosion was coming in three--

"What? Why?"

Two--

"Well, I have an exam to study for, a student council meeting, and well...Kuratsu-san would be at that dinner-"

One--

"YOU WANT TO SKIP OUT ON SHACHO-SAMA BECAUSE OF KURATSU-SAN??"

Heads turned immediatly in their direction and Keiko sweat-dropped.

"Nothing to see! Just a friendly debate!" she laughed nervously to try and get the onlookers to move on by. She turned back to face her red-faced manager. "Just tell them that I'm worried about my schoolwork and over-doing it by coming out to dinner could make me sick."

"_You-want-me-to-lie-to-Shacho-sama?!" _gasped Momichi pushing her glasses up on her nose.

"It's not a lie, If I go to dinner with Michi-teme, I probably will be sick. Just this once. Please?"

"That's what you said last time," muttered Momichi before declaring, "Fine. I'll do it, but this is the last time! No more skipping out on appointments. It'll kill both of our careers."

Keiko hugged her tightly. "Thank you! You're the best manager anyone could ever ask for!!!"

"Just go get changed."

Chipper as a squirrel, the young actress ran off to a changing room. Sure, avoiding a dinner with the number one talent at her company was great but she also had to get to work on studying for exams if she wanted to spend time acting instead of serving detention or being tutored.

Not to mention she was looking forward to seeing the student council president at the meeting tomorrow. Sure, he was a little spacey but in a weird way he was kind of cute...even if he was dating the vice president.

**YAY! First chapter's done! Wow, that was fun to write! I can't wait to get Fujimaru involved...although, that would have to wait since I'm still not sure if that's going to happen...hm...while I contemplate have a cookie and review!**


End file.
